Reposteria
by Nekoham
Summary: Dice el refran: Que se llega al corazon del hombre por el estomago nuestro querido Bochou intentara descubrir si esto es verdad. uan historia divertida UU Tezuka cocinado o.ORyochan con un hermoso delantal rosa o.o Oneshot tezfuji


**Hola!!**

Bueno paso otravez por aqui para editar el fic y hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones que no hice, pero la verdad no sabia que se tenian que poner en el capitulo,ahora ya lo se n.nU

Primero espero que les guste niñs hermosas y preciosas

Segundo tengo que aclarar un leve OoC de Tezuka, por que aceptemoslo el nunca haría lo qu está a punto de hacer.

Ahh si muy importante este es un fic de tematica YAOI ósea es relaciones chicoxchico, asi que si no te gusta el genero te pido de la manera mas amable y amorosa que salgas del fic, aunque si decides quedarte, espero que te guste y te la pases bien n.n

Edité este capitulo poruqe tenia una cantida obscena de (N/A) que aunque creo que a veces son divertidas, interrumpenn la lectura y son molestas, si alguien le molestó esto , les pido disculpas V.V

Veran que en un momento determinado en la historia llamaré a Tezuka como "Kunikun" este apodo a mi me gusta mucho y por eso de ahora en adelante asi lo llamaré en mis histoias le guste a Tezuka o no XD

Ya se que esta mal que en la narración llame a los personajes con apodos, lo se, pero en estos casos no lo cambiaré, porque la historia me gusta mas así.

Y por ultimo los personajes de Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen, yo no tengo nada excepto una impresionante cantidad de tiempo libre xD

Disfruten y Bsins!!!!!!!!!!!

**Repostería**

En las canchas de Tenis de la prestigiosa escuela Seigaku justo antes del entrenamiento, en los vestidores se encontraban solos el reconocido Tezuka Bochou y el Tensai Fuji hablando…bueno la verdad peleando.

-Syu te lo juro, yo no tengo nada que ver con el-El buchou con mucha paciencia trataba de convencer a su insistente novio.

-¡¿Ah si?! Pues no me lo pareció ayer ¡Por dios! todo el mundo los vio se estaban ¡besando!.

-Eso no es del todo cierto Syu, lo que tu vis…- Tezuka fue interrumpido por la mirada asesina de su Syu-chan.

-¿Me estas diciendo mentiroso Tezuka Kinumitsu¡Yo te vi!- Syu-chan abrió peligrosamente sus hermosos ojos azules revelando la furia que sentía hacia su hermoso novio.

- No Syu, lo que tu viste fue a Atobe tomándome desprevenido y me beso fue solo eso

-¡Lo ves! Ni siquiera lo niegas eres un descarado Tezuka-le dio la espalda a su novio y se cruzo de brazos en una pose de total indignación

-No, Syu no lo niego-se fue acercando a su novio para abrazarlo por detrás-yo no hice nada malo-besando el sedoso cabello de su chico- yo nunca te haría algo así Syu, porque TE AMO solo a ti.

Syu-chan se volteo para poder observar de frente a su novio pasando los brazos por el cuello- ¿lo dices enserio Kinu-chan?

-Si TE AMO- deposito en casto beso sobre los labios del menor-te amo-lo volvió a besar-a ti-beso-y nadie-beso-interferirá en esto-beso-y no me digas Kinu-chan-y antes de que el otro pudiera reclamar volvió a besarlo esta vez fue mas largo y mas profundo.

La necesidad por aire hizo que rompieran el beso, Tezuka estrecho un poco más fuerte a su chico mientas que el acomodo su cabeza ancho pecho de su Kunikun.

-Syu…

-¿Uhmm?

-Syu quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo-Le susurro apenas en el oído

-Kunikun aquí- canturreó Syu-chan placenteramente sorprendido-mm… esta bien-lo beso

-No de la forma que estas pensando Syu- aclaro cuando logro separase de su novio

-Ohh, ya lo se tontito, solo estaba bromeando-Syu-chan miraba a su novio haciendo un pucherito de falsa inocencia que Tezuka para nada se tragaba, lo conocía demasiado bien se dijo Fuji

-Ven a mi casa hoy a las 9, mi familia saldrá y tengo preparada una pequeña sorpresa, solo para dejarte claro que Te amo- con eso beso la frente de su novio

-Mm, esta bien pasare por tu casa a las 9, necesitas que lleve algo

-No, solo con que tú aparezcas es suficiente-se inclino para regresar a besar a su novio pero se escucho unos golpecitos en la puerta, la voz de Oishi contenida por la muralla que la puerta simulaba

-¿Tezuka se encuentran bien?, estaba un poco preocupado porque tardan mucho y solo me vine a ase…

-Nyaa¿Oishi que haces? Deja de importunes al capitán y ven a practicar conmigo -claramente se escuchaba la voz de Eiji y el capitán podría jurar que detrás de la puerta estaba haciendo unos de esos pucheros que su amigo no podía resistir

-Eiji, no molesto, solo estoy preocupado

-¡Vamooooss!- Se podía saber por los ruidos que el pelirrojo neko estaba jalando a Oishi lejos de ahí-¡Oishiiiiii!

-Pe…pero Eiji-Dio un suspiro resignado y lo siguió-Esta bien vamos

-Tenemos que irnos Syu-el capitán todavía estaba mirando hacia la puerta un poco sorprendido de la actitud de su moreno amigo, aunque lo entendía totalmente, el sabia que Oishi estaba enamorado de Eiji desde hace tiempo pero no había juntando el valor de decírselo todavía

-¡Ohh! Kunikun ya escuchaste a Eiji no importunes-el Tensai levanto la vista hacia su novio con gesto de burla

En respuesta el rubio levanto una ceja

-Era broma Kunikun vamos ya es hora de empezar el entrenamiento-comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta halando consigo a su novio

-Por cierto Syu¿quien rayos es Kinukun?-el castaño solo le dio una mirada divertida.

Salieron de los vestidores, enseguida Syu-chan se fue en busca de su neko amigo que obviamente estaba abrazándolo como solía hacerlo y Tezuka tenia que hablar con su mejor amigo ósea el impertinente Oishi

-Oishi-le hablo el capitán siendo totalmente ignorado por la Golden Pair-Oishi-repito Tezuka con los mismos resultados y lo cual estaba empezando a exasperar al nuestro rubio capitán así que sucedió lo que tenia que suceder-

-¡¡Eiji en este momento deja a Oishi si no quieres dar 100 vueltas a las canchas!!-Tezuka elevo la voz un poco, a lo que Eiji le pareció que había crecido alrededor de 2 metros así que pensó que lo mas sabia era bajarse de encima de Oishi

-Nyaa Tezuka no tienes que ser tan grosero, con un simple por favor entiendo-Termino Eiji con un pucherito melancólico y con una lagrimita amenazando con salir y la reacción de su moreno amigo fue obvia se le encogió le corazón de pollo y lo abrazo-Voy con Syu-chan, Tezuka esta de mal humor- se alejo de ahí indignado, encontró a Syu-chan y se le colgó del cuello.

-Gran suspiro de Tezuka Osihi hoy no habrá entrenamiento, avísales a todos antes deque saquen todas las cosas

-Pe…pero Tezuka estamos a punto de comenzar un torneo no creo que sea lo mas conveniente-Dijo Oishi mirando de una manera sospechosa a Tezuka el nunca daba descansos en momentos tan cruciales como este

-Lo se, lo se, es solo que todo mundo esta muy estresado y quiero darles la tarde libre para que se relajen

-mmm no te creo-el ojiverde entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha-Seguro que tiene que ver algo con Fuji

Tezuka lo ignoro olímpicamente se dirigió al equipo:

-¡Todos reúnanse!-enseguida todo el equipo estaba frente de el

-¡Hoy tendremos el día libre, todos pueden irse a su casa y descansar!-el murmullo desconcertado no se hizo esperar, lo que molesto…bueno seamos sinceros enojo al capitan-_¡les doy descanso y se ponen a criticar que malagradecidos pero mañana todos darán muchas vueltas a la cancha!_-Cuando los jugadores vieron la cara de maniático del capitán decidieron que lo mejor era irse ya antes de que cambiara de opinión, solo 6 de los titulares se quedaron ahí. Inui murmuro algo de "experimentar con jugo de cebolla" y se fue seguido de Kawa y de Kaidoh que el descanso les había caído muy bien ya que tenían examen al día siguiente era curioso ya que no estaba en el mismo grupo(N/A: solo para aclarar y evitar futuros regaños ññ)

-Tezuka Bochou en verdad no creo que sea el mejor mome…-pero Momo no puedo completar la frase ya que fue interrumpido por el capitán

-Si no quieres descansar Momo no lo hagas… pero mi decisión esta tomada-Le dio la espalda, camino hacia Oishi dejando a un desconcertado Momo junto con un aburrido Ryoma

-¿Que le pasa al capitán?-El oji-violeta seguía viendo en dirección al hacia donde había ido el capitán

-Baka Momo, vamos a cambiarnos-Ryoma se alejo bostezando hacia los vestidores

-¡¡Ehhh Ryoma¿Tú sabes algo¿¡Dime!?-siguió a Ryoma a los vestidores

Kinumitsu una vez fue una mas con Oishi, se dirigió hacia el ganándose una mirada de reproche del neko y de su novio por hacer enojar al pelirrojo neko, se alejaron hacia los vestidores dejándolos solos

-Oishi necesito que me ayudes

-Claro Tezuka-lo miro a los ojos

-Quiero prepararle un regalo a Fuji, ya sabes por lo de ayer con Atobe-puso lo ojos en blanco y prosiguió-solo que lo quiero hacer y necesito que me ayudes a hacerlo ahora mismo, ira a mi casa a las 9

-Ohh, hoy Tezuka lo siento ya hice planes con Eiji, estudiaremos juntos en mi casa-un leve sonrojo apareció en la mejillas del sub-capitán

-Pero Oishi no tengo idea de cómo hacer lo que le quiero dar y ¡se supone que tu eres mi mejor amigo!-Dándole una reprochadora mirada

-Lo se Tezuka, pero hoy mi familia no estarán y tendremos la casa sol…-El argumento de Oishi fue muriendo poco a poco mientras su sonrojo aumentaba

-¡Ohh!, entiendo bueno ya veré que hago

-Porque no le pides ayuda a alguien mas…

-¿Que pasa?-el despistado de Ryoma entro a la conversación PRIVADA de los capitanes y ahí el instinto de repara la culpa de Oishi entro en accion

-¡Eso es!-exclamo emocionado

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Ryoma

-¡No!-dijo el capitan asustado

-Ryoma, Tezuka necesita ayuda y quiero que lo ayudes ¿ok?

-see-dijo sin emoción Ryoma

-¿El capitán necesita ayuda?,¡Claro que lo ayudaremos Bochou cuente conmigo!-Un emocionado Momo apareció de la nada con lagrimitas en los ojos mostrando su felicidad por ayudar a su capitán.

por su parte Tezuka fulminaba con la mirada a su amigo Oishi que seguía sonriendo… pero tenia que aceptarlo estaba desesperado

-¡¡¡Oshiiiii!!! Vamos llego la vos de Eiji a los oídos del los capitanes, en cuanto voltearon vieron al pelirrojo y al castaño que iban hacia la salida, Oishi se apresuro a alcanzarlos y Tezuka lo vio alejarse hasta llegar a ellos Fuji le guiño un ojo y se alejo con ellos cuando se iba Oishi le grito

-¡Suerte Tezuka!- y con eso se perdieron

Otro lardo suspiro de Tezuka -Esta bien escuchen necesito su ayuda ¿ok?, tengo que hacer unas compras y los espero en mis casa dentro de una hora ¿les parece bien?

-SI- dijeron a la vez los chicos y se dirigieron al establecimiento de hamburguesas los dos mucha hambre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de una hora Tezuka estaba esperando pacientemente en su casa la llegada de los desastres…digo compañeros que le iba a ayudar suspiro de nuevo, los demás tenían exámenes y su supuesto mejor amigo le había abandonado por el molesto pelirrojo que ¡por dios nunca se cansaba de brincar!, pero bueno de ellos a nada era mejor ellos, el timbre de la puerta sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos rencosos hacia cierto moreno de ojos verdes

-Chesss!!-saludo Ryoma, el bochuo los dejo pasar y los guió hasta la cocina

-¿Tezuka Bochou¿Que vamos a hacer?-Momo estaba curioseando por toda la casa del Bochou

-Vamos a cocinar-el efecto fue inmediato, Momo choco con una silla y Ryoma se escondió bajo su gorra

-¡¿QUE!?- grito Momo cuando logro levantarse del suelo-Pe…pero Bochou yo nunca he cocinado y tu Ryoma

-…-Ryoma estaba en silencio shockeado

-Les recuerdo que ustedes se ofrecieron así que ahora se aguantan, además tenemos una receta ¿que tan difícil puede ser?

-Bueno, no lo se, pero si usted esta dispuesto yo también bochou-Momo estaba igual de inflado como un pavo real orgulloso de su Bochou, dejando escapar lagrimitas de orgullo.

El bochou le salio una gotita detrás de su cabeza al ver la reacción tan dramática de Momo así que decidió ignorarlo volteándose hasta Ryo-chan.

-¿Tu que dices Echizen?-La voz del capitán era apacible sabia que se iba a arrepentir de esto pero ya era tarde

-Me largo-Ryo-chan tomo su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta, y se hubiera ido de no ser que el bruto de Momo lo jalo del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la cocina

-¿Echizen que dices? Debemos ayudar a nuestro Bochou

-No quiero-hizo un pucherito enojado, se cruzo de brazos y desvió la mirada

-¡¡¡Echizenn¡¡Vamos!!

-No

-Vamos

-No

-Basta-Varias gotitas aparecieron en la cabeza del Bochou

5 minutos después

Estaban todos en la cocina, y Ryo-chan tenia un adorable delantal rosas con puntitos blanco con el ceño fruncido estaba muy enojado, Tezuka estaba sacando los ingredientes y los trastos que utilizarían entre ellos estaba un gran molde para pastel en forma de cactus y el gran libro de cocina de su madre, en la distracción del capitán Momo aprovecho para acercarse a Ryoma susurrándole algo al oído, sonrojando a Ryoma y haciendo que escondiera su mirada detrás de su gorra, le ojivioleta sonrió de manera sensual y enseguida tomo el libro hojeo las paginas hasta que se detuvo en una y comenzó a leer, el rubio ya había terminado de sacar las cosas por lo que se recargo en la barrita esperando a que pudieran comenzar aunque no pudo dejar de notar el sonrojo de Ryoma

Después de 10 minutos

-Eee Bochou no se lo que vamos a cocinar- Dijo Momo un poco nervioso por la reacción del rubio capitán

-Baka Momo-sempai- Echizen ya se estaba recuperado de su bochorno solo para ver a su sempai en una situación similar; si la mirada asesina del capitán indicaba algo eso era ¡corran! pero Momo era valiente se quedaría ahí, además algo en sus piernas no estaba funcionaba ya que no se movían

-¡Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, dame eso!-le arrebató el gran libro y se puso a buscar-Aquí esta- les enseño la receta de gran pastel de Vainilla-¡esto es lo que haremos!

Después de recuperase del shock, Momo y Ryoma escucharon atentos las instrucciones que el capitán amablemente les leía… bueno se quería asegurar que no lo echarán a perder todo, en esos dos no se podía confiar

-Bueno yo cierno la harina y tu Ryoma bate los huevos, y bochou usted-Tezuka se volvió para verlo pero algo en su mirada no era muy amable como diciendo que a el nadie le ordenada-Bueno usted sabrá que hacer Bochou- le regalo una sonrisa nerviosa, el bochou derritió la mantequilla, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que Momo tiro toda la harina al abrirla y tuvo que abrir otro y que Ryoma batía alrededor de 10 huevos cuando en la receta solo se ocupaban 4, Ryoma batía pero fue distraído por una mirada que pretendía ser sexy de Momo y se recargo y tiro leche encima de la harina que ya había cernido Momo, al rubio bochou le pareció muy extraño los ruidos y el extraño silencio de sus acompañantes ,retiro del fuego la mantequilla se giro hacia la cocina y descubrió el desastre que habían ocasionado esos dos, su cabeza pronto se lleno de cruces rojas palpitantes (en los animes cuando se enojan se ponen las cruces rojas asi)

-Dos personas-comenzó a decir el Bochou, mientras que las cruces aumentaban y la cara de Momo y Ryo estaba desencajada por haber sidos descubiertos-No una persona y media-Dirigiéndose a Ryoma- Una persona y media han destruido mi cocina-estaba hiperventilando

-Pero Bochou, ha sido un accidente

-Chess- es lo único que Ryoma pudo articular escondiéndose bajo la gorra

2 minutos después

La puerta se cerró dejando parados a Ryoma y Momo afuera de la casa con todas sus cosas en los brazos

-¡Echizen, pudiste haber dicho algo para calmarlo!

-Chees

-¡Deja de decir eso Echizen!-le grito Momo pero Ryo-chan ya estaba en el portón de la calle

-Vienes o no Momo-sempai, aun tengo el delantal –"despistadamente" le dio a ver el detallito y sin objetar nada mas alcanzo a su amigo

Después de correr a sus amigos empezó de nuevo con el pastel tendría que hacerlo solo así debió haberlo hecho desde el principio pero el y su tonto idea de que lo haría mas rápido

Después batió, cernió, midió, agrego, mezclo hasta que una pasta uniforme color café estuvo lista para ser vertida en el molde en forma de cactus que ya tenia previamente engrasado, pre-calento el horno a 180° y lo puso a hornear… Pasaron 2 horas y aproximadamente a las 8:30 de la noche el pastel estaba listo ahora solo tenia que decorarlo… ¡demonios! No sabia como, busco en el súper-libro-primo-lejano del -book-of-shadows,de cocina de su mama pero no había ninguna receta para merengues como se le había escapado eso

-_Bueno si voy ahora al mercado estoy seguro que alcanzare a regresar antes de que llegue-_Salio de la casa y se dirigió al mercado lo mas rápido que pudo, había tantas variedades pero como era un cactus decidió por uno verde, lo compro y regreso a la casa en menos de 15 minutos ya había regresado pero lago paso su pan estaba todo aplastado

-¡Que rayos paso!- Grito soltando el betún en la mesa

-Supongo que se apelmazo, talvez pusiste demasiada harina-Dijo una voz amable y divertida

-No lo se pero… ¡Syu!

-Hola Kunikun -le devolvió divertido-¿Eso es para mi ?

Tezuka suspiro largo dejando se caer en una silla que estaba ahí siendo imitado por Fuji que se sentó el la que estaba a su lado

-Si Syu esta era la sorpresa, lo lamento-agacho la mirada

-Porque Kunikun esto es lo más lindo que nadie ha hecho por mi¡muchas gracias!-le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Pero Syu esta todo apelmazado y no le puse el betún y ese Momo y Echi… fue callado por los labios de su castaño novio

-Shhh, lo importante es el deseo-le dijo entre el beso, yterminaron el beso por la falta de aire

-Además a mi me encanta un pastel apelmazado -le regalo a su novio la mas bellas de sus sonrisas

-Vamos Syu, no digas tonterías- beso otra vez a su novio con un poco mas de pasión hasta que arranco un leve gemido de su novio

-Muchas gracias Kunikun me encanto, sabes ahora me veo obligado a devolverte el favor-devolvió una sonrisa picara -hasta que hora regresan tu familia Kunikun

-En la madrugada ¿Por qué?- Syu-chan se levanto de la mesa tomado la mano de su novio halando hacia el

-Por qué quiero tengo ganas de jugar un set, Kunikun-susurro lascivamente al oído de su rubio-¿quieres jugar Kunikun?

En respuesta sintió como era empujado hacia las escaleras y como su novio se adueñaba se cuello

-¡Espera!-Syu-chan se sobresalto obviamente acordándose de algo

-¿Qué?

-Trae el betún contigo- una mirad sugestiva basto para que Kunikun corriera a la cocina por el betún que había dejad en la mesa y alcanzara a su novio en la habitación.

_fin_

Que les parecio?, Espero que sea de su agrado y me amnden un hermosa y adorado review n.n es todo lo que pido Ah y que se pasen por mi otra historia (todo hay que decirlo n.n) y que vean como les parecio Sin mas que decirles me despido, Bsins!!!!! 

FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
